User blog:LunaStar724/Remember You - Prologue
me·men·to mo·ri /məˈmenˌtō ˈmôrē/ noun an object serving as a warning or reminder of death, such as a skull. This was where the bookmark on the captain's dictionary was when it happpened. No one was certain what was happening. No one knew it was gonna happen. No one even knew the fate they were going to meet when they boarded the ship. No one, no one except them. The one who did this. The one who started it all. It was a nice day over at the port. The brand new cruise ship, the Regina, a class 12 beauty made to sail across the planet's biggest ocean, made by the lustrous family of the Robuxians, has finished its construction. It was set to go to a destination across the large gaping ocean, a destination whose myths tell has a lot of treasure, wealth, and fame. Only a few of the wealthiest and richest Robloxians have ever made it into this destination, but none of them have returned or made any communication. It was like the equivalent of the Bermuda Triangle in real life. People from all social classes raced to get tickets to board the ship on its voyage at sundown. Among all of these people were businessmen, the wealthy, the Robuxians themselves, and a lot of common folk. All of these people aside, there were a few interesting groups of people that managed to make it after the incident. The first group of people were wealthy shipbuilders themselves, and they seek the wealth of the treasure so that they can build better boats. Imorta, a prestigious boat builder, boarded the first class of the boat, as well as Inamorta, the guy known to have designed a few of the army's shuttles themselves. On the first class there was also Fuzion, who at the time was suspected of using his fame to steal coins from his fans, and MrComp, who was a great designer and has designed the interior of many boats. Those people came together in a group in the first class section of the boat. The first class was very marvelous. Everywhere you look, there is a gem that will sparkle and catch your eye's attention. Diamonds, emeralds, you name it. The tables are all covered in silk clothing, and wine glasses and small plates along with a silver fork and knife were ready on every table. The chandelier was made of 18 karat gold, with aromatic candles lit on every candle cup. All sorts of quartz gems were hanging on the mounting prism of the chandelier. The column of the chandelier itself was made of glass and a steel rod. There were rubies and sapphires attached to every bobeche, and the light it brought radiated across the entire dining hall. Atop the carpeted stairs, lined with golden railings, were the seats for spectators, and more tables. On the other end of the room, there was a stage with a red carpet backdrop. This was where most performances by musicians, dancers, actors, etc., were meant to be held. This was also where the cruise attendants would usually make their announcements, but in emergency situations, the captain would have used the P.A. system in the control room of the ship. Truly, the first class was an elusive sight that a simple Robloxian could only ever dream of having. On the boarding area, there was another group of people. Quite large, if someone would say. All of these people belonged to the middle class, despite some of the achievements they may have accomplished in the past. Among these were Pigking, a guy who profits off of selling poultry; Luna and Jacky, two competing bread entrepreneurs who controlled the market for bread; Z_Nac and Jesse, two famous people who have given a large sum of gold to charity; Soul, a not-so-known designer of boats; Ice, who profits off of selling microwaves; 1011, a businessman who profited off of selling lumber to carpentry businesses; Krig, a certified walnut; Doggo, a small cute doggo who likes anime; and a few other people, like TheDumbNumbGuy, Plexian, Bomp, Classic, and a lot more. These people boarded the second class section of the ship. The second class section was not too bad. It felt like a man's home. There were sofa seats lining the walls of the room, and fluorescent lamps lighted up the room. There were a few games to play here and there, and every 7 meters there was a speaker hooked to the P.A. system and the stage in the first class section. It was quite a simplistic room, and it accommodated all the passengers really well. There was no one really notable in the third class, but these people lived in the dark corners of the ship. Those who weren't able to pay enough were forced to shovel coal into the ship's heart, and people slept on dirty blankets and a single pillow. Living conditions weren't very nice, there were water leaks everywhere, and once in a while a cockroach would come crawling around the room. It was quite a sad place to be in. On 6:36 PM, at sundown, the ship left its dock. The captain of the ship, Monstermash, who was a member of the Robuxian family himself, set the ship on its course to the destined island. The ship quickly became busy, and a lot of people were talking to each other. The first class and the second class shared the same outer deck, with a swimming pool lit by LED lights, and a few benches here and there. It was getting quite dark as the sun leaves the horizon, but outside was still a very nice and enjoyable place. A lot of things happened onwards, and people were quite happy with the ship's first travel. But, on 8:42 PM, the ship's power was cut. The electricity went off, all the lights went off except for the chandelier, and the P.A. system was set on emergency power. From the P.A. system, a low voice started whispering. The captain was dead. There was someone who hijacked the boat. As soon as the voice stopped, the chandelier on the first class room was sprayed with water. Not shortly after, everyone panics. No one knew what was happening. It was too dark to see anything inside, and the doors outside were locked. A few people were trapped outside during the event, and it was too dark to see what was happening inside. The megaphones outside weren't connected to an emergency power supply, so they didn't hear anything. The starlight lit up their faces, and the moon shined brightly across the ocean and the pool within the ship's outer deck. They could hear all of the panic and screaming happening inside, but they thought it was a normal reaction to the loss of power. How wrong they had to be. It was only a matter of moments before they figured out how to open the doors. One of them, Gameyall, pulled out a flashlight from a small pack he brought with him on the trip. The sight they saw was horrifying. Everyone who was inside when the power outage began was lying on the floor. The tables covered in silk cloth were stained with red. The entire hall was a mess. There was no sign of anyone who they could ask. It felt like they were alone on the ship. As they walked across the empty hall, littered with table napkins, shattered wine glasses, silverware, and all sorts of decorative flowers, they found that the door to the captain's room was open. Inside was the body of Monstermash, along with a dictionary he was consulting at the time of the incident. There was a small bookmark on the dictionary, on the page, highlighting a specific phrase and its meaning. The phrase was "memento mori". ---- 1,294 words, 7,162 characters, 78 sentences Category:Blog posts